


don't know what i'd do without you

by locrianrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Love Confessions, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: what corrin has found with niles may seem broken, but it is hers.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 9





	don't know what i'd do without you

Corrin lashed out at the bandit that swung his sword towards her, meeting it with her own blade. Corrin slid the blade down and away, shoving the man back and away from her. The man staggered back and Corrin prepared herself to strike again, ignoring the ache in her side where an enemy arrow had struck earlier in the fight.

An arrow shot past Corrin and struck the man in the throat.

“Time for him to suffer,” Niles called from where he’d shot. He paused for an instant next to Corrin, flashing a smirk as he spoke again. “I’d offer you the same suffering, if that’s what you want.”

Corrin’s cheeks flushed. She exhaled and moved forwards.

“Save me some for after the battle?” She did her best to say the words without stumbling and to retain her composure, but Corrin knew from the wolfish hint that edged into Niles’ grin, she’d failed at least somewhat, and for some fucking pathetic reason, Corrin knew that that only increased her own excitement. 

Fuck. 

This wasn’t what she’d had planned, but Corrin supposed that if she were going to truly try to save her siblings from Nohr eating them alive and do whatever damage control she could to prevent harm to Hoshido, she was allowed this one weakness. 

The first fucking time Niles had approached Corrin to talk to her out of battle he had fucking meowed. Who did that? Peri? No, Niles did that. That one conversation had set the ground for every other going forwards. Corrin would say something— probably innocent, maybe not on a good day, and Niles would swipe in with something she couldn’t have seen coming and knock her feet out from under her. (Not literally? Maybe literally.)

Corrin supposed, as she moved across the battlefield, that if she’d completely rejected Niles’ attention then and there, this  _ might _ have stopped, but Corrin had dug in then, attempted to discover more about Niles, why he’d felt the need to act like he had. Corrin had tried to befriend him. Why not? It’d worked with everyone else. All the other members of their army seemed to like it when Corrin took the time to talk with them, but with Niles it had always been something else, a twist of words coming in reply that meant something that Corrin didn’t usually understand till a day later.

When Corrin finally caught the first innuendo, she had pondered it for far too long—one particular time late into the night, alone—and had come to the conclusion that if Niles was offering, then she would take whatever he would give. 

Corrin was trying her goddamned best to make this all work, and if at the end of every battle she’d have to stagger off and frantically try to appease Garon enough to prevent her own untimely death, every fear she’d ever had haunting her when she dared to close her eyes, then fuck it, she’d let Niles have some fun, and she’d get something out of it as well. 

Corrin was allowed to be self destructive, right? She wasn’t stupid. She’d seen the things Camilla had gotten into, and how her big sister acted. She saw how Xander coped. Corrin was allowed to cope in her own way, and if that meant fucking Niles behind all of their backs, she’d do it. This was her treat to herself— her own special little spiral of self destruction.

Corrin continued charging forwards as she saw an enemy mage casting towards Effie as the other woman faced down her attackers, sprinting to reach her before any spell could finish Effie off. That same ache in her side burned as she did, now harder to press on and keep fighting though, but Corrin inhaled deeply and continued their charge. Elise would be able to heal her as soon as this ended. 

Corrin reached the mage, using her momentum to propel her sword out but then— as if in slow motion— Corrin felt her left leg give out, the pain from her side finally overtaking her before she could attack. 

Shit. She had a vulnerary, right? Corrin watched as the bandit mage turned to her, scrabbling for the pouch that should hold one. Corrin still held her sword in her free hand, but she knew when she got the vulnerary, she’d need to use both hands to pry it open. 

Finally grasping the bottle, Corrin tried to shift enough to open it, gasping as she moved. The Mage raised their hands, and Corrin dropped her blade, scrabbling to open the vulnerary and down it with enough time to simply take the hit. Energy began to crackle from the caster’s tome, and Corrin braced for the hit as she finally opened the vulnerary.

“Back off!” Corrin heard Niles call. The twang of a bowstring followed immediately, and an arrow struck the mage, sending his spell careening to the side— mercifully left of Corrin. 

Corrin chugged the vulnerary, dropping the bottle and reclaiming her sword, exhaling sharply as she felt the injured skin begin knitting itself back together. A hand was extended from above, and Corrin took Niles’ hand in her own, staggering slightly as she stood.

“Thank you.” Corrin glanced to Niles. She took a step forward, then grasped her free hand to her side as Niles released it. It still burned, and even as Niles fired another arrow at the mage, Corrin knew that she’d need to reach a healer for this wound. The vulnerary had helped, but something was still wrong.

“Camilla! I see something you might want to take care of!” Niles called over to the woman, gesturing towards the mage. 

Corrin staggered again, and Niles moved rapidly to assist at her side, draping an arm over her shoulder. 

Camilla must have taken in the situation rapidly, because only a moment later she was facing the mage, her axe rapidly felling him before charging onwards to Niles and Corrin. 

“What’ve you let happen to my Corrin?” Camilla asked, accusatory in tone, slinking Corrin’s other free arm over her shoulder as she spoke. 

“I’m fine.” Corrin insisted. “I just need Elise or Jacob to heal this.” 

“Probably poisoned.” Niles interjected, beginning the walk to where Elise was waiting, protected by Arthur. “And not my fault. I wasn’t there, so I can’t have possibly done it, but if you insist on thinking that I did, Lady Camilla, then perhaps we should—”

Camilla frowned at Niles. “I’m not going to whip you.”

“But—”

“Not now.”

Corrin let out a short laugh at the conversation, head swimming. 

“I’d try that on you, if you’d like.” Corrin’s words were as slow and unsteady as her feet.

Camilla’s glare was leveled on Niles. 

“Only if you surprise me.” Niles replied.

“Niles, if you so much as touch  _ my _ Corrin, I’ll have to—”

“‘m not yours, Camilla—”

“—do something horrible to you, and I’ll make sure you won’t enjoy it, Leo be damned—”

“Corrin, what’d you get into?” Elise raced over, and the conversation was cut short. 

“Got shot.”

“I’ll be talking with you.” Camilla said, glaring at Niles. “After this.”

“Exciting!” Niles chirped.

“‘And Corrin, dearest, listen to Elise.” Camilla added.

Niles helped Corrin to the ground, Elise examining the site of the wound. 

“It’s not as bad as it could be!” Elise said. “Did you take a vulnerary?”

Corrin nodded slowly. 

“Then I don’t need to do much.”

Elise grasped her staff, carefully channeling the healing into Corrin. Corrin felt the heat of the healing slowly spread through her, and soon enough, Corrin felt her mind clear. 

“That better?” Elise asked.

“...Much.” 

“Next time take care of it right away and then you’ll know if you’re going to need me. You need to be careful, Corrin!” Camilla stated as she strode back into the fray.

“I will.” Corrin nodded, Niles helping her to their feet. “You’re—ah—going to have to deal with Camilla now.”

“Why would that be an issue? I’d go as far as to say that it might even be some fun.” He replied as they moved away from Elise and Arthur.

Corrin surveyed the battlefield before replying. The majority of the bandits who’d attacked seemed to be taken care of, with the last few being finished off as she spoke. 

Corrin edged closer, swallowing before speaking, quieter now. “I—uh— I don’t know what I’d do if Camilla did get rid of you.”

Niles looked to Corrin, with a fraction of something that might have been pity from anyone else flickering across his face before it vanished.

“Then I’ll simply have to hold you to your comment about the whipping to motivate me.”

Corrin felt her face flush. “If that’s what you want.”

“You can’t keep saying things like that, Lady Corrin, or you’ll be stuck with me somewhere very personal.”

Corrin sputtered quietly for a moment before speaking. 

“I need to make sure everyone’s fine after the battle.” 

“I’ll find you when Camilla’s had her turn!” 

* * *

Corrin found herself pacing the ground below the damned treehouse that Lilith and the Astral realm had seen fit to conjure up for her, feet following a familiar path below it. 

She hadn’t been sure why that was the the place that had showed up there for her when she’d needed somewhere to rest, but upon asking Lilith, the dragon had merely told her that it was something that all children wanted at some time, in some form or another, and that she had wanted Corrin to have it.

That hadn’t made sense to Corrin at the time, but Corrin had slowly come to the conclusion that perhaps this was Lilith’s way of attempting to provide something to replace the lost childhood she’d simultaneously forgotten and missed. 

Slowing in her pacing, Corrin exhaled, climbing the tree, slowly making her way up to the top of the tree and into the improbable door that led into the strangely spacious living area. Jacob would wake her in the morning, and she would have to bathe then, but for now, she needed to rest. (And perhaps, Niles would find her before then, and she would have company when she did.)

Corrin knew she should remove her armor, but as she dragged her feet across the floor she couldn’t bring herself to do it now. She couldn’t get the gunk and grime of battle in the bed, so instead she merely pulled a blanket off and settled down on the floor, curling up the best that she was able to. 

* * *

Corrin wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep when she felt something savory— no, salty?—drip into her half open mouth. For a fraction of a moment she swirled it with her tongue, still half asleep. Another drop landed on her cheek, and Corrin opened her eyes. Niles stood above her, free of his clothes, holding a bowl of what Corrin assumed was soup. 

Although, after that time he’d—

“Soup?”

“I was going to share my dinner. Odin’s on cooking duty.”

“Cooking soup?”

“Want some more?” Niles took a spoonful, swallowing it slowly, ignoring her question.

“Soup, or dick?”

“Both. If you take that off, I’ll share with you.” He gestured to her armor. Corrin moved to light a candle, then began to peel it off.

“Camilla didn’t murder you?” Corrin asked as she pulled off her greaves, looking over Nilles in the dim light, checking for any sign of injury. 

“She knows I’d enjoy that far too much.” Niles moved to Corrin, offering her a spoonful of the soup. 

She paused in her slow removal of her armor to open her mouth obediently, allowing him to deposit it in her willing mouth, swiping her tongue down to catch the drips that missed her mouth. 

Yep, definitely actually soup. Not bad, either. 

Corrin stripped off the last of her armor, leaving only the underlayers, pulling them off without much thought. 

“C’mere.” Niles stated, settling down on her bed. “If you want any more of this before I finish.”

Corrin settled down next to him, draping her legs over his and placing an arm over his shoulder. 

“I want more of the soup.” She said.

Niles gave her a measured look, then offered the bowl. “I’m still hungry.” He said. 

Corrin took the bowl.

“You’re filthy.” Niles shifted her legs as he surveyed her nude body. 

“You’re the one who wants me to whip you.”

“I bathe after battle.”

“...Low blow.” Corrin’s shoulders hunched slightly as she ate. “I didn’t feel like it.”

Niles traced a hand up the inside of her thigh. 

“I’ll take you in the baths if you do it now.” 

Corrin loosened slightly as Niles spoke. 

“You’re sure we won’t get caught?”

“Isn’t that what makes it fun? You’ll have to be sure to be quiet.”

“I’m good at being quiet.” Corrin said, making up her mind. “I’ll do it.”

“From some of the looks Jacob’s given me, I’d have to say not quiet enough.”

“I can do it.” Corrin determined, standing and moving to her drawers and extracting a clean cotton shift before tossing it on over her underclothes. That would have to do for now. She rummaged for a moment longer, gathering a clean set of clothes to put on after so she wouldn’t need to put anything dirty on after.

She turned, looking to Niles as he stood, taking in his already erect length, an idea coming to her as she did.

“Can I take care of that for you first?” She asked. “I want to help you.”

“Who am I to say no?” Niles said, settling back down on the edge of the bed and gesturing towards his genitalia. “I have more than enough for you.”

Corrin made her way back over to the bed, setting her bundle of clothes down to the side. She knelt down on the floor before Niles, knees pressed against the bedside rug. 

Corrin delicately dragged her tongue over the head of his shaft, purposefully taking her time as she began to tease Niles the best that she could, delicately tracing the veins of his cock with her mouth, kissing his length. 

The first time she’d done this, she hadn’t known what to do. Niles had been more than willing to guide her then and tell her what to do, but as she’d grown more willing to attempt to direct their actions, he’d allowed her to experiment. 

He let her direct their actions most of the time when she wanted to try to be in charge, an action that warmed something deep inside her. Corrin could tell that Niles had harsher tastes than what she knew of, but she could see how he enjoyed it when she would tell him what to do or tried something she might not have attempted before. In turn, Corrin enjoyed trusting someone enough to try things she might not have ever thought of. 

It was nice to relinquish control to someone she trusted. 

Corrin continued her ministrations, taking him into her mouth. She moved her hands up to assist, caressing the base of his cock as she moved her mouth and tongue. Niles tensed as she did, and she felt his hands caress her head as he ran his nails through her hair before latching on, his hands pulling her head towards him. 

She couldn’t help but moan as she attempted to contain more of Niles in her mouth, letting him set the pace as he began to rock back and forth slightly, adding his own movement to hers. That additional momentum seemed to be enough, and soon, Corrin felt the warmth of his seed as he discharged into her mouth.

Corrin swallowed as Niles slid out of her mouth, resting her head against his leg as she did. 

“That was...pleasant.” Niles exhaled heavily, carding his nails through her hair. “But I still need to take care of you.” He stood slowly, leaving Corrin leaning on the edge of the bed. 

She moved to the side, leaning her head on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily as she watched Niles pull his shirt back on. He took a moment to dab at himself before he slipped his pants on, underclothes forgotten as he did. 

He tugged on her hands and hefted her to her feet, Corrin very nearly forgetting to grab her bundle of clothing as they moved to the door. She snagged it as they moved, pressing it to her chest. Corrin opened the door as quietly as she could, slipping through and gesturing for Niles to follow her.

Once they were both outside, Niles snagged her hand, squeezing it in his as they quietly slipped to the hot springs. Corrin let him lead her, aware that he would know the guard route for the night. 

As they approached the hot springs, Niles caught Corrin’s arm, whispering to her he did. 

“Wait.”

Corrin stood behind Niles, peeking out and searching to see what he was pointing at from behind the statue that he’d paused them behind. 

It seemed that Camilla had someone pinned to the wall of the nearby records hall, and based on the shock of green hair, Corrin would assume it was Kaze.

“I’m glad he’s making friends.” She whispered to Niles. “I was worried about him. And her”

“...That would explain why she let me off as easily as she did.” Niles replied in kind. “Shame.”

“Do you think we can make it in without them noticing?”

Niles smirked at Corrin. “With Kaze that distracted? Undoubtedly.” He tugged on her hand, leading her from shadow to shadow, soon pulling her to the side of the hot springs, leading her to the back wall. 

“You’re going to need to go in the window.” Niles said to Corrin, gesturing at the window that was definitely out of her reach. “If we go in the front, they’re going to hear us.”

“I can’t get to that.”

“I’ll boost you up.” Niles said. “And then I’ll toss your clothes up after you.”

Corrin paused for a moment, then nodded. “We can try that.”

Niles cupped his hands together in front of him, and nodded to them. “Step here.” 

Corrin placed her foot onto Niles hand, propelling herself up and reaching for the window. She forced it open, pulling herself through and jumping down inside. Her bundle of clothes followed her down as Niles tossed it in, and she rapidly grabbed them off the ground. 

“Do you climb through windows in _ that  _ often?” Niles asked quietly as he hopped down in a moment later, flicking the back of her shift up. “Ought to be more careful with what you show when you do.”

Corrin flushed. “We’re here now. What about what you promised?”

“Foolish words, Lady Corrin.” Niles said, stripping off his shirt and then moving to his pants. “Take it off.” 

Corrin settled her clean clothes in a corner, then removed the shift, shivering as she did.

“All.” Niles slipped a finger into the waistband of her underclothes, tugging down. “I’ll be waiting.” He strode away as Corrin slipped off the rest of her clothes, leaving only her dragonstone hanging on the chain she kept it fastened to around her neck before darting after him. She washed herself as quickly as she could in the outer room, then hurried inward.

It was dark in the room with the springs, but Corrin spotted Niles immediately, seeing him lounging in the water. It was as easy to see here as it had always been in the dark for Corrin, something that she’d come to decide must come from her dragon heritage. 

“I want to try something.” Niles said, moving easily over to her as she stepped into the water. “You didn’t feel up to bathing. Let me help you relax.” He linked his elbow in hers, leading her into the center of the pool. He showed her a strip of cloth, then gestured to her. “If you’ll let me, I’ll be covering your eyes. If you can stay quiet, I’ll reward you after.”

Corrin shivered, then nodded. “I—”

“No noise.” Niles stated, moving behind her and placing the cloth over her eyes, knotting it behind her head. “You know the deal.”

Corrin tensed, nervous with the absence of her vision. Where she stood, the water was just up to mid thigh. She could hear Niles behind her as he moved in the water, his soft splashes continuing till she felt his hand on the back of her neck, sliding around to wrap around the front of her throat. His other hand traced down her spine, slowly moving down and reaching under to caress her folds. 

Corrin squirmed against him, and he tightened his grasp on her throat for a moment, a warning, before slipping a finger inside her, gently toying with her inner folds. 

She shifted her hips as he explored her with his finger, then slowly, slipped another in, edging it into her. That was...good, and Corrin waited patiently as he slid into his rhythm, caressing his fingers inside of her. 

Two fingers inside of her, Niles moved a third with practiced ease to stroke her outer folds, and Corrin had to clamp her mouth shut, forcing herself to silence. She knew his conditions. 

Sex with Niles didn’t always start this gently, but when it did, Corrin took advantage of every ounce of relief she was given. Rough was good, and she liked it when he’d take control and use her to fill his needs, the acts filling a desperate need she had deep inside. She’d never known how soft sex could be, and she craved every fragment of it she was given. 

She tried to give as good as she was given, and she was aware that she wasn’t able to reach the extents he did and was far less knowledgeable than him, but Niles genuinely did seem to want what she could give him, and her attempts were always welcomed. 

Niles continued his slow, even cycle, and Corrin felt her breath coming faster as she grew closer to the edge, his fingers reaching deeper to stroke her until she found herself trembling, one of his hands inside her, the other clamped across her throat, and then—

Corrin shuddered, biting her lip till it bled to stay silent as she shook on Niles as she finished, his fingers moving for a moment longer before they slowly slid out. The hand on her neck remained, and Corrin waited silently, breathing heavily as she waited for what would come next. 

Slowly, Niles removed the blindfold after releasing her throat, pulling Corrin to face him.

“You did well.” Niles spoke slowly, voice uncharacteristically hesitant as he tugged her behind him, moving to sit at the edge of the water. Corrin settled down on his lap as he pulled her to him, leaning against his chest, still silent. “I said I’d reward you, and so I will.”

Corrin leaned her head on his chest, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you think someone can be irreparably damaged?” Niles finally said. 

Corrin hadn’t been expecting that, but she thought for a moment, then answered. 

“Are you talking about yourself?”

“No. Do you see me that way?” Niles asked.

“I don’t.” Corrin replied truthfully. Niles was different, true, but she liked the person he was, and she’d never thought of him that way. “Why?”

“Do you believe a person with a broken past can build a real future?”

Corrin exhaled slowly, her voice quiet as she replied. “I hope so. You— you know my past wasn’t something perfect.” 

“I know. So you believe that two people, with complex pasts, could make a future together?” He paused, then continued. “If they were married.”

“Married?” Corrin said. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve thought about this.” Niles began. “There are things we have in common. You’ve cared about me, tried to reach out and empathize with me— and I don’t think that was accident.”

Of all the things Corrin had expected, this was far from anything she’d ever considered. True, there were moments of softness with Niles, but so often it was both of their rough edges jutting up against the other’s own fragments. 

But when those moments of softness happened— Corrin cared for Niles, despite her own occasional selfish motives for dallying with him, and if he would let her care for him more—

“What do you mean?” Corrin finally asked. 

“Would you marry me?” Niles asked simply. 

“Niles…” Corrin exhaled, trailing off. 

Niles shifted beneath her, moving to gently move her off of him. 

“I— understand if this is not what you want.” Niles began. “I knew my chances were slim.”

Corrin shifted, wrapping her arms around Niles and holding him tightly, refusing his momentary efforts to stand. 

“Niles, I— I want to know you better. There’s so much about you that I want to learn about. You’ve overcome so much. You look at your past, and you move on. I wish I could do that like you do.” Corrin took a deep breath. “So yes.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Niles said, pulling her to face him as he sat. “I was sure that I was right.”

Corrin carefully tilted her head up, briefly kissing Niles. 

“Now I won’t have to act so reserved with that boring part done.” Niles continued, pulling her forward to settle her directly above his member. 

“Wait, reserved?” Corrin asked, thinking back to their previous encounters. “This is your reserved?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Niles shifted himself below her, pulling her tightly against him, muttering in her ear. “Do you have any idea what you're getting into?”

Corrin exhaled sharply. 

“I sure hope not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this way back in June to see if I could write nsfw content, and it's been a very slow process writing and editing it over the months. I originally wrote it in present tense, had to go back and edit that, then left it for a few months, then came back to it in October and I've been adding a bit every so often since, and finally finished it up yesterday. For a first try at writing explicit content, I'm pretty pleased with my work .
> 
> It uh, ended a little sappy for my taste, but fluff is always good with smut.


End file.
